


Pieces of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Frigga, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fraternal Bonds, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is not adopted, Odin's Good Parenting, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A completely self-indulging story detailing the life and times of the Odinson family …from cradle to grave.  They are all humans and Loki is Odin and Frigga’s biological child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks flew in Oxford

Chapter 1: Sparks flew in Oxford

23 years old Frigga Hannigan smiled as the neighbor’s cat pranced along her front yard…She was not a cat person, her preference was dogs. Cats were too aloof for her taste. And never mind the fact, that her mother Freya had once brought a cat back from her native Norway and the silly thing burrowed himself in Frigga’s crib causing the elder woman a right fright. Ordinarily, she would have simply shooed the troublesome feline back to his home but today everything was different. She was done! School was finally over and she was finished with medical school, with endless exams and labs and the children she studied with. Tomorrow, Frigga will be known as Dr. Frigga Hannigan. The golden haired, blue eyed woman executed a little jig right then and there! Life was finally happening to her.

“Frigg, darling! You’ve made it my love. My little girl is a doc, I can’t believe it!” Fiach Hannigan bellowed in the mouthpiece. Frigga sighed happily. She was always happy to hear from her da. She pictured his flying black mane of hair and his green eyes which always seem to think the world is a song and a dance. He was so far from her…

“Are you planning on visiting anytime soon? It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen you…Norns last time you came home to Ballincollig was when I birthed your sister…you know Idunn is starting to wonder whether we’ve made you up-“ 

“Oh shush, Freya. You know our daughter is busy, one day she will find a cure for cancer!” 

Frigga smirked a little, enjoying the back and forth between her parents, albeit she felt a little guilty. It’s true that she had not seen her baby sister since her birth. They’ve never been particularly close and although Frigga loved her unconditionally, she has never fully accepted her presence in the Hannigan family.  
The little girl was four now and she had her father’s green eyes and her mother’s white blonde hair. Idunn was a blessed accident; her parents had come to terms with only having a single child and miraculously, at the ripe old age of 45 years old, they had welcomed Idunn into the world. There were 18 years separating the sisters and Frigga sometime felt as if the little girl had stolen her mother’s heart away from her. 

“So, mamma, da, there’s a few things we need to discuss. You know how I mentioned that a surgical internship was in the cards in Dublin….well I changed my mind. Ah! Ah! Hold on guys let me finish. I did a brief internship with Dr. Odin Borson. He’s this kickass neurosurgeon; he received the Order of the British Empire at 30 years old! I mean he’s flawless! Anyways, he made me apply for the surgical program at John Radcliffe. That hospital is the best teaching hospital in England, Mamma! And just so you know, Dr. Borson is half Norwegian and half Irish just like our family. Like, he even had a picture of his parents on his desk and she looks just like you, da, with the green eyes and black hair….It’s fate, I tell you-“

“Harrumph” grumbled Fiach. Oh shit! Frigga thought. Darn, I must have let my inner fan girl come out.

“It’s not what you think, da! He’s 12 years older than me; he’s 35 years old! I’m just so excited about the opportunities that are opening up for me. I love…like him-“

“Datter!” Her mother thundered. “Nok”. Stop this nonsense, Frigga. The deal we made was clear from the start. You go to Oxford for medical school and you come home to Ireland for your internship and residency. I need you close. I’m not getting any younger and if something happens to Da and I, you will need to step up and care for your sister.” 

“But Mamma…” Frigga intervened, trying to dissolve the tension slowly building.  
“Nei. You come home!” Freya hissed in anger.

Frigga’s shoulder slumped.

“Mamma, look at my drawing. I made the sky blue and the grass green, not those other colors you didn’t want.” A tiny voice chirped in the background.

“Idunn, mamma and I are talking. Hold on a minute.” Frigga patiently asked the troublesome little girl.

“Nei! Nei! I want mamma to look now…Mamma!” The little one screamed. Frigga had had just about enough.

“Idunn! Shut it! Let the grownups talk in peace and go play with your dolls or your stupid drawing or just get out of there!” 

A hand went to her mouth and the droning in her ears grew louder and louder, Frigga was aware she should be thoroughly ashamed but she was just over all of it. Her family was just too much and she just wanted to start her life.

Her sister was sobbing and her mother was pulling her to the bottom of lake and it was déjà vu all over again ever since Frigga had decided to leave Ireland, so she set her heart in stone and she ploughed on.

“Freya.” She could hear her mum gulping at the use of her given name by her wayward daughter. “I will be a surgical intern under the tutelage of Dr. Borson at John Radcliffe Hospital in Oxford. There is nothing to argue. This is a fact. You can choose to support me and remain a part of my life as I build my career and eventually a family or you can opt out right here and right now.” Frigga’s fists clenched as she heard her beloved dad sigh deeply. She held hope that maybe her father would side with her. Fiach always did in the past.

“Datter, Jeg fornekte deg.” Frigga’s knees buckled. This is not the first time her mother’s love came with a price, but it hurt like a bullet in the gut. She still built up the courage to ask her da and confirm his loyality to her.

“Da? You understand me, right? I need to do this so I can be the best I can be. I have to fly, Da.” Frigga said, secure in her father’s love.

“No, Frigga.” And her world tumbled down the abyss.

There were a few days before the beginning of her intern year and Frigga decided to clear her head of all the negative vibes her mother lassoed around her. She felt alone without the support of her father yet she refused to succumb to the crushing blow he dealt her. I am strong, I will survive and I am not afraid! I am Celt and Viking and I wage war upon my tribe! Frigga had come to bellow that battle cry as she walked on the lush green land of Port Meadow every evening. It helped somewhat to let her berserker rage surface, it was better than to cry in any case.

After her usual evening stroll, she headed to the botanical gardens. The beauty of the vegetation was always quite soothing and she gently walked along the paths, staring at the nature surrounding her….

“uuumph!” Frigga looked up and gazed into ocean blue eyes, deep and kind. She would know them anywhere.

“Hello Odin, I’m sorry for the bump.” She inclined her head, hoping the blush in her cheeks was not apparent.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite intern? How are you, Frigga? I am overjoyed to see you’ve accepted the position at my hospital.” 

Frigga was never attracted to the big burly types. In fact, as a teenager and young adult (she was still, but a working adult now), she aimed for the willows rather than the oaks but this man had something. And she’s felt it deep since the moment she first laid eyes on Odin Borson. One only had to look upon the man to concur that he was a work of art. With his wheaten crown of luxurious waves (nope, there were no signs of alopecia, there), his strong features, his defined cheekbones and square jaw and gosh those eyes…Frigga would willingly drown herself into that blue depth…and let’s not forget the man’s height. Frigga was a tall woman and last she verified she was measured at 6 ft. 1 but Odin dwarfed her.  
Yeah, I’ve fallen…I’m all up in this. 

“Frigga, Frigga! Are you alright?” Oh how embarrassing. Frigga suddenly wished for a mirror to see if there was any drool at the corner of her lips. Nonetheless, she recovered.

“Yes Odin, I’m fine. I was so enthralled by the sights I failed to focus. I hope to earn your forgiveness.”

“Well there’s no need to flog yourself, love. Although, I do like to see you blush, your boyfriend’s a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman at his side.”

“NO! I am single. There’s nobody there, no one at all.” Frigga blurted out, panicked. Just my luck, he thinks I’m taken. Darnit!

At these words, Odin smiled. Finally a little luck!  
*****  
So here he was, in his mid-30’s, still unmarried and childless and living in a statuesque home filled with emptiness.  
Everything was sterile nothing was how he imagined. He was supposed to have a successful career (well he had that) and a wonderful family. A wife who devoted herself to her children first and foremost yet still followed her ambitions. He thought the ideal path for her would be pediatric surgery in a private hospital setting. She could attain her dreams yet nurture their brood.  
He wanted two sons both as golden as he, bright as the sun yet strong as winter and a daughter with wild hair dark as night and eyes so bright they would light up the sky. A little girl he could cuddle and curl around with to play with her dolls or whatever she’d decided. That was heaven in his mind. 

He did not yet find his mate…well until that fateful day when he met Frigga Hannigan.  
****  
There she was, a fourth year medical student, stomping around his surgical wing like she owned the place. She was bright as a button, eager to learn. She absorbed every surgery she witnessed like a sponge and she shadowed him everywhere he went. Odin was so impressed by her sheer natural ability; he had started to have her stand in the Operating room with him. That girl was something special and he was not going to let her go.  
After their surgeries, they would sit in Odin’s office and Frigga would tell him of Norway and Ireland, her obvious discomfort with her sister’s presence and the total lack of empathy her mother displayed. In return Odin would share about the tense relationship between his father and himself. Often, the sadness permeating the room was too much of an entity so Odin launched into his boyhood summer days in Connaught at his maternal grandparents mansion. And Frigga laughed at the mischief he caused. It was golden. 

Eventually, her student internship came to an end and it was back to the books for her and to never ending surgeries for him. 

He never forgot, though. She was his woman. When the opportunity came to select the surgical interns for their stellar program, he immediately vouched for the golden haired ace and it didn’t take too much to convince the board to hire her. 

Now came the hardest part, wooing her and starting the rest of his life.  
***  
“Hello Hugin and Mugin.” Friga cajoled the two bernese mountain dogs romping around the pond. “Your dogs are magnificent, Odin.” She wanted to steer the conversation away from love interests. Odin was going to be her boss and there were boundaries she could not cross no matter how much she wanted to.

“They come from the best bernese breeder I could find; I searched high and low and studied the genetics of each to finally settle on Ich lieben Berner Sennenhund Kennels. It is a renowned kennel in Germany and the parents are certified “excellent” for their hips, elbows, eyes and heart. I could not bear to lose my little cubs to genetic illnesses and therefore I made sure to find the ultimate breeder.”  
“I could not expect less from you. You strive for the best and you inspire others to follow suit. I admire that, you know.

Frigga smiled as she spied redness appears on Odin’s cheeks. She wanted to kiss it badly.

“I have to go now. It’s a busy day tomorrow.” She handed out her hand to Odin for a shake and she nearly squeaked when he lifted the appendage up to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Until tomorrow, my lady Frigga, søte drømmer” She watched him as he whistled to his dogs and continued on their way.

“Tá grá agam duit, Odin” Frigga whispered as the wind lifted and carried her words to Odin’s ears.

Odin kneeled next to Hugin his furry girl and buried his head in her fur “Is tú mo rogha, Frigga”

Morning came along after a long sleepless night. Frigga rolled herself out of bed at the first ring of her alarm. She was ready…the mirror, however, said otherwise. Her waist length thick braid was unraveling and curls flew about her face. 

“Good morning, Dr. Hannigan. Would you like an IV line?” Frigga muttered to herself. She took care of her morning ablutions, hopped in the shower, tied her hair is a top knot and ran out the door.

Arriving at the interns’ locker room where they will be assigned their resident, she noticed a red-haired girl sitting quietly in the corner of the room and decided to introduce herself and make herself a friend.

“Good morning, my name is Frigga and I graduated from Oxford. It’s very nice to meet you.” Frigga always thought that being straightforward and honest was the best way to conduct one self. She could not abide hypocrisy or falseness. 

“Hey there, I’m Eir McNally. Cambridge graduate here. It’s nice to meet you too. You’re the girl who has Odin Borson wrapped around her little finger.” She laughed raucously and tossed her curly mane around her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, I’m dating the chief!”

Frigga’s eyes grew two sizes. “You’re dating Chief Heimdall Dewberry?” 

“It’s been since that internship, I saw him and I wanted him and I took him. I’ve no qualms about getting what I want. That’s how I roll.” 

Frigga was impressed, that girl was a go-getter. She would have to watch out in the future or else she’d lose all surgeries to her.

“I guess since you’re with the chief of surgery, it would not be so bad to give in and date the chief of neuro, right?”

“Don’t be fooled, Frigg. It’s going to be one hell of a ride but I think it’s worth it. I never thought I would fall in love until I met Heimdall and now I would not let him go for anything in the world. If you feel something for Dr. Borson, go for it.”  
“What’s up with all the half Norwegians around Oxford? So far, there are four of us, it’s a little odd, I must say.”

“Hahaha! Actually, Heimdall was adopted by an English dad and an Icelandic mom but you’re right about me. Although, unlike you, I’m a Scot not Irish at all. You know what Blondie, I think you and I will make a great team!”

Frigga whooped in delight, startling the other interns and lifted her hand up to high five her newfound friend.  
“We’ll be the Norse-Celtic Posse.” Eir nodded, while intoning, hand to her heart “Til Valhall!"

Thus an everlasting friendship was born.  
***  
Odin was walking down the halls, smiling all the while, thinking that today his Frigga would be in his loving grasp for 6 years and hopefully a lot more. He turned the corner and came face to face with Karnilla and her group of interns.

“Good morning, Dr. Nornheim, doctors. Are you ready to practice medicine? Are you ready to create magic with your soaring fingers? Are you ready to become Æsir?” The group of future doctors roared in agreement, scaring a patient he had saved a few weeks ago and Odin was happy to note that Frigga was the loudest of all.

“Oh Odin, there was no need to rile them like that, they’re not Vikings conquering a foreign land for Valhalla’s sake!” The elder woman admonished him sternly.

“I will see you all during your neurosurgery rotations. Enjoy your day.” Odin walked away from the group stealthily winking. He did love to rile up the know-it-all Norn whenever he could.  
***  
Frigga was called to the front of the group. She had been chosen to assist in her first surgery. She could not believe that on her first day on the job, she solved the mystery of a hidden aneurysm.  
Scrubbing up was an excruciatingly long process and never mind the fact that the future love of her life was right next to her.

“I like you, Frigga. I think that you and I we could be forever. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and I want you badly. I know I’m your boss but we have to try…we need to try.”  
Frigga’s eyes watered, her lips moved to voice her objections but she remembered Eir and her wisdom.  
“I’m going to help you clip this aneurysm and then we are going out for a pint. I need to see whatever this is through.” She turned on her crocs and headed into the Operating room without looking back.

Odin watched her go and sighed. Welcome to the rest of my life, Borson.


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely self-indulging story detailing the life and times of the Odinson family …from cradle to grave. They are all humans and Loki is Odin and Frigga’s biological child.

 

The fire was roaring, on this New Year’s evening, and all she could feel was the lingering touch of her partner’s tongue alongside her buttocks. What a way to christen their new home in Surrey. Frigga could hardly believe how her life flew by. This was the beginning of all beginnings.

 

After they had made love on every surface of every room of the house that Odin helped built for her, she lied into his strong arms feeling safe and beloved. She had never looked back since that fateful day in the scrub room. She jumped into this relationship and held on tight. The hardest thing they had to do was to tell the chief that they were together. The man had the nerve to lord it over them and Frigga had flippantly thrown “I will break up with Odin when you decide to leave my best friend!” That had shut the overseer pretty quick and nothing else stood in their way.

 

They had spent the past four years honing their skills and Frigga found her calling in pediatrics surgery. She loved being around children and Odin seemed to believe that it was the best specialty for her given the fact that she was hoping to soon raise a family, Odin was not getting any younger after all.

 

She recently was nominated for the Howard Stark award for her evolutionary technique on bone marrow transplant. Odin often teased her that she needed to catch up as he won the award three years in a row. Frigga was certain he remembered his nights on the couch for that transgression.

 

“Love, I have a question for you.” Odin whispered into her ear. “Now that your fellowship is beginning and you will soon be an attending, would you be willing to start having children?”

Frigga shuddered as his teeth dug softly into her sensitive lobes.

“I told you, darling; that we would wait until the end of my residency before we start and so yes, I would love to have our babies…there is nothing I want more than to hear the little pity patter of feet on our floors.”

 

Odin kissed her deeply, urgently and reached into the end table’s drawer to take out a small case. Frigga had her eyes closed and paying attention only to the sensations her mate was wringing out of her and when he penetrated and stroked her special piece of heaven, his deep voice pierced through the waves of pleasure:

“Love, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! Norn’s yes!”

“Aw Frigg are you screaming from pleasure or do you actually want to become my wife?”

“Of course, I want to marry you, you donkey!”

“Oh babe again, I need you now!” Odin moaned in ecstasy while he busied himself with driving his fiancee over the edge.

 

After the deed, the two lovers sat on their loveseat reading the prose Edda as Frigga’s newly jeweled finger tapped on. She looked up at her future husband with a devilish look into her eyes:

“Oh by the way, my love, I have removed my contraceptive device two weeks ago.”

“Perhaps we will be blessed with an engagement baby…” Odin ventured excitedly.

“One can only hope, dear.” Frigga answered coyly. “However, I must call Eir as we have a wedding to plan.”

 

As she rushed to the telephone, she overheard Odin’s exasperated groan _well, he got himself tangled into my whirlwind…_

**************** 

The spacious living room was bathed in light as the March morning sun shone through the large windows and highlighted Eir’s auburn curls. 

“Frigg, I think this dress would suit you better. It’s strapless and it would accentuate your curves.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not sure you can even call this slip of fabric a dress. It looks more like a baby doll to me. No Eir, I want elegance and something classy. I’m marrying the new chief of neurosurgery at The London Bridge Hospital after all and so I need to look the part.”

‘You lucky girl, I can’t believe they hired you over there. I’m jealous. The best Heimdall and I could do was the Royal Free. Oh but I guess when your hubby is Odin Borson doors simply fall open.”

“I hope you’re joking. I made my own way in this field and I worked my arse off. You’ve got no right to take my successes away from me. I called you here to discuss my upcoming nuptials. Last I checked, you were still my maid of honor and it was perhaps silly of me to expect your support!” Frigga screamed at her best friend before leaving the room in a huff.

“Frigg, come on! I was only teasing! I love the fact that you got whatever you sought out to have. I am so proud of you.” Frigga reentered the room with a bottle of champagne and Eir laughed.

“Narf off, Frigga Hannigan!” 

“A glass to celebrate our new lives?” Said Frigga as she started to pour the amber liquid into crystal flutes.

“I don’t think so, darling! Not for another year or so.” Eir’s eyes twinkled as Frigga dropped to the couch in surprise.

“How? Heimdall could not conceive….”

“We wanted a child, Frigga. We made it happen. We chose the donor very carefully and then had the procedure and now I am three months pregnant.” Frigga whooped in delight and hugged her friend tightly.

“This is such a blessing. Careful now, I might just steal that little piece of Heaven from you.” Frigga teased mercilessly.

“Don’t worry; you’re getting married in three months. I’ll bet that you’ll become pregnant on your honeymoon.” Eir encouraged her beloved friend.

“Odin is nearly 39 years old and I’m worried our future children won’t be able to enjoy him to the fullest. He’s strong but I want to start having kids as soon as possible. Career wise I’m settled. Bring on the diapers I say!”

“That’s the one thing we’re not looking forwards to, dirty diapers. However, you and Odin can afford to hire a nanny just for the messes…”

“Never! I am going to be a part of every single moment of my kids’ lives. I do not want to miss a single thing!”

“Only you would enjoy wiping baby butts!” Eir spat scornfully.

“I am Frigga, the Goddess of marriage and motherhood, remember?”

“Yeah, Goddess or no, if we don’t leave for Morgan Davies now, you’ll personify Lady Godiva on your wedding day!”

“You are hilarious, my friend. Away we go.”

The two friends linked arms as they departed to find a dress made for a Queen.

************* 

The date had finally arrived, June 24th, the day Odin Borson was finally getting hitched to the love of his life. He had wondered whether he would find complete and utter happiness one day and lo and behold he had. They had set the wedding ceremony at St Muredach's Cathedral in Ballina, County Mayo, Ireland. His family had arrived earlier this week to Frigga’s great joy and they had all traveled to Connaught together the evening before.

 

“Odin, min sønn , I am so proud of the man you’ve become. I look at you and I see myself as young boy conquering the world. You went to battle and you laid waste to the field. You wanted the wench and you took her. Gratulasjoner!

Odin hid his face in his hands and counted to three before answering Bor (his father whom he loved unconditionally).

“Pappa, Frigga is the woman I love. She’s not someone to subjugate or to bend to my will. She is my partner, the mother of my future children. We’re a team, Far, and I expect you to be on your best behavior at the church.”

Bor lifted his head and sighed:

“I cannot believe you are making me attend a Catholic church!”

“Oh give over, Pappa! You married an Irish girl! Mum’s been dragging you to Mass every Sunday since you were married.”

“There’s no need to put salt in the wound, Odin. I know very well that your mother has me by the bullocks!”

“Bor Burison! If I ever hear such disgusting words again, I swear I will…”

“Mum! Did you have a good sleep?”

“I slept like the dead, sweetie.”

“Now Bestla, I was just telling the boy that I think it’s unfair-“

“No, zip it Bor! It’s our son’s big day and I don’t want to hear the usual unpleasantness between the two of you. Odin, my baby boy, show mummy your tuxedo.” 

Odin blushed at the affectionate words from his cherished mother and turned toward the clothes pack hanging in the antechamber’s closet. He closed the French doors and slipped into his wedding costume. He hoped that Frigga would find him stunning and most of all worthy of her. He stepped in the hall and just knew he made the right effect.

 

“My little boy” Bestla breathed out and then dissolved into happy sobs.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, gutten min.”   Bor teased before discreetly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Stop it, Mo shíorghrá ” Bestla admonished her husband as he snuggled with her.

Odin could not help but imagine him and Frigga in his parents’ place while their children teased them mercilessly.

The medical magnate smiled all the way to the Cathedral.

 

“Eir! Eir! Where are you? I can’t do this.” Frigga was in the church bride’s room. She was only wearing her undergarments and her hair was in complete disarray.

“Nothing is fitting, it won’t zip up. I knew I should not have eaten that apple-potato cake. Now I’m fat. This dress used to fit me when I last tried it on, my wedding is completely shot. I hate my life!” Eir let her overwrought friend vent for a little while. She had her suspicions on that supposed weight gain but now was not the time to voice them.

“Frigg, listen to me! You will stand on that ottoman and you will let me put that dress on you. You have completely ruined your hair with that little tantrum of yours!”

“Excuse me for wanting everything to be perfect… did you hear me complain at your wedding?”

“My wedding was a peaceful occasion. I was Zen and nothing untoward happened.”

“On what delusional drug are you on, Eir?”

“Shhh Frigga, let me work my magic.” Eir quietly unsewed the seams of the dress giving its owner a little space to expand and for the zipper to close.

“There you go, darling, you’re in your wedding dress and you look as slender as the day I met you. A little glass of white?”

“No thanks, alcohol would not be the best thing right now. I need to be composed and elegant and perfect.”

“Are you sure there’s not another reason?”

Frigga looked at her with an annoyed glare.

“If there was, I would tell you.”

“Okay, whatever you want, Frigg but I am your best friend and you can tell me anything.”

“Sorry Eir, not this time.”

“Okay, stubborn mule, sit down at the vanity so I can fix your hair.”

 

“ Nei, you will let me.  

Eir felt her friend tensed her shoulders but she let the elder woman take over. 

 

“What are you doing here, Freya?”

“My daughter is getting married, Frigga.”

“I am no longer your daughter; you made sure of it four years ago.”

“There were wrongdoings on both sides, min datter .”

“Regardless, I do not want you here. I’ve lived without my mother and I’ve found someone who loves me unconditionally, who never asked me to conform to his ideals. You were never my mother, Freya, you were my judge and executioner. I pray to the Heavens you’ve learned from your grievous errors with me for Idunn’s sake.”

“I brought your father with me to walk you down the aisle.”

“I do not need him anymore. I will give myself to my husband as a strong, independent woman. Pack your family, Freya and leave this Church.”

“So be it, do not say I have not tried, Frigga Hannigan.”

 

Frigga kept her back firmly turned until she heard the loud bang of a slammed door. She started breathing heavily as she desperately tried to avoid crying. She did not want her mascara to run.

“I’m here, Frigg. It’s alright. You are going to be the most beautiful bride in Ireland. Leave your sorrows and think about the rest of your happy life with Odin.”

Eir could feel her friend inhale sharply as well as the square of her shoulders. There’s my girl!

The pre-walk music flowed through the church. Eir always thought that The Parting Glass was an odd choice of songs but hey it was not her wedding. She stopped her musings when she watched Frigga stand in front of her in all her glory. Her dress was stunning and her golden hair was tied into an ornate Victorian up do that accented her glorious face and hidden into her stylish shoes was a silver sixpence. Her friend was personifying her namesake. Here go the tears.

 *******

Odin was watching the entrance of the Church, his best man Heimdall at his side, the nervousness was eating at him yet as usual he did not allow his emotions to show. Finally, the procession started. Eir walked down the aisle to the tune of March of the King of Laoise. Heimdall elbowed his friend: “That is MY wife, Odin!” Odin smiled fondly but he was awaiting the star of the ceremony.

 

She finally appeared at the top of the long aisle…his queen. She was always magnificent but today she was glowing. Tears started falling down his cheeks and Odin made no move to stop them. The Celtic hymn The King of Love My Shepherd Is was marking her every step as she glided down toward him. She was the embodiment of strength and grace. After what seemed like an eternity, she was standing beside him, in front of the family priest, with a huge smile on her face and finely shaped wet cheeks.

Their hands clasped together, both with a Claddagh ring attached to their finger, as they prepared for the hand fasting ceremony. Traditions must be respected according to Bestla.

Their vows were traditional as they did not wish to share their inner sentiments, they both felt it was too private to discuss with others.

Odin had never felt prouder than at the moment when he repeated the phrase that made Frigga his wife. Their mutual “YES” resounded loudly through the cathedral. As soon, as the priest made them man and wife, the bells started ringing and the joy in the room could be felt for miles. It was glorious.

Odin and Frigga exited the church while an accordion player played the customary Norwegian piece Come to the Wedding.

 The wedded couple stood at the church steps rewarding the guests with a loving kiss. Frigga lingered a moment, brushing her mouth near his right ear:

“I’m three months pregnant with twins, my husband. There’s my wedding gift to you.”

Odin simply turned and kissed her gently.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian:  
> min sønn- my son  
> Gratulasjoner- congratulations  
> Far-Father  
> gutten min-my boy  
> Nei-no  
> min datter -my daughter
> 
> Irish Gaelic:   
> Mo shíorghrá - My eternal love


	3. Three Babies

Frigga’s private hospital room was quite spacious. She had enough space to move around and entertain her fellow doctors who dropped by at the drop of a hat. They were planning on delivering her boys today. A caesarean was not her ideal birth plan but given that one of her boys was breached, it was the safest course to follow.

 

She had built herself a little nest in order to feel at home. Flowered curtains hung on the window, bouquets of lilies were placed on every flat surface and a framed photograph of Huginn, Muginn and their five-month-old puppy, Tyr. 

 

She was ready to bring her sons into the world.

 

“How are you holding up, honey?” Odin asked apprehensively; the man was more on edge than his patient wife.

 

“I’m fine, nervous, but I am ready to see our little boys.” Frigga answered while standing up to walk around the room.

 

“Have you seen my wool socks? I could’ve sworn I packed them.” She started rummaging through her suitcase and throwing about her clothes every which way until Odin put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s okay to be scared, Frigga, what you are about to accomplish is nothing short of a battle. I will be with you every step of the procedure, sitting near your head and holding your soft hand. You are not alone. We made these two boys together and we will see them into the world as a team.”

 

Frigga’s eyes watered. She could do this; she’d give it her all and succeed.

 

“Thank you, darling, I love you so much.” 

 

Odin kissed the top of her head and was distracted by the resident coming in to prep his wife for the surgery.

 

“Dr. Hannigan, Dr. Borson, It’s time. Sir, I will kindly ask you to step out for a moment.”

 

“I will be right outside, love.” 

 

The resident followed the procedure to the letter; one didn’t mess with a beloved attending, after all. She wheeled Frigga out of the room and Odin was right outside as he promised. He grabbed his wife’s hand and together they headed into operating room…

 

“There is your first baby, Dr. Hannigan, a healthy boy!” Frigga could only stare in wonder at the little bundle of joy that Odin placed on her chest. She watched attentively as Odin felt for ten fingers and ten toes and blubbered when he assured her their firstborn was flawless.

 

“I wish I could hold him right now, Odin. Never mind, we will hold our two boys together.” As in waiting for a cue, the couple heard a hearty cry.

 

“And here comes another! Friends, you have two healthy boys and this one weighs at 8 lbs. It’s pretty hefty for a twin!” 

 

“No Frigga, you cannot remove the surgical drapes, they need to stitch you up. I know you want to hold our sons but it won’t be long now…” Odin decided to place the boys on his wife’s chest, that seemed to settle her and she allowed the surgical personnel to finish their work.

 

“I think I’m a little sleepy, honey. I am going to take a little nap and I will see you and the boys when I wake up in the private room.”

 

“Alright dear, sleep tight.” 

 

Odin lovingly placed his sons in their bassinet and wheeled them to their mother’s room when the surgical team finished their tests. 

 

“Dr. Borson, your wife and babies will be ready to go home in three days. There were no complications and the boys are perfectly healthy. Congratulations!”

Frigga awoke to find her husband tenderly playing with their children’s booted toes. She could see the joyous tears falling from his eyes and she beamed at him.

 

“We did well, didn’t we, Odin? Bring my boys to me.” She demanded eagerly.

 

“They are a wonder to look upon. Look at the amount of hair on their heads! Oh my, this little one keeps beating my chest with his tiny fists…my little God of Thunder. Odin, watch! Our first one has reddish hair and he lays his head on my chest so sweetly…I found the perfect name for him!”

 

Odin was in Heaven, his wife seemed so at peace and finally complete. He grabbed his camera to capture the moment and what a picture his family made: Frigga in the middle with one babe plastered to her chest and the other, screaming for attention with flailing fists. 

 

“I think we’ve settled on names, haven’t we my love?”

“The boys pretty much named themselves.” 

 

On cue, a nurse walked in carrying birth certificates to complete. After having placed her children in their bassinet, Frigga along with her husband signed the documents. They waited until the woman left before exhaling loudly.

They each picked up a boy…

 

Frigga had her first born in her arms and looked deeply into his eyes:

 

“Welcome to our family, Baldur Phelan Odinson” and held him tightly to her.

 

Odin lifted their second born, younger twin by five minutes:

 

“Welcome to our family, Thor Cillian Odinson” and whispered a muted lullaby to shush his wails.

 

Frigga fed the boys to her breast feeling elated. She had been secretly envious of her friend Eir’s baby daughter, Sif and now she finally found motherhood. Nothing could be better. 

 

Odin sat on the empty space beside her and hugged her sideways:

“You made me a father; I will be forever in your debt my precious.”

 

Frigga answered with a kiss.

 

“I would not want to do this without you.”

 

They laughed heartily as the boys cried in unison. 

They were whole….at least for the moment.

 

“Thor, darling, please stop thumping the pan on the floor, mummy can’t hear herself think!” Frigga pleaded with her youngest son.

 

“But mummy, I’m making thunder!” The four year old complained, dismayed at his mother’s lack of patience.

 

“My little Godling, I love to see you work your magic but the baby cannot go to sleep with that much noise. Do you understand? “

 

“The baby in your tummy like quiet? I will be very good so the baby will not be afraid of me. I will be the best big brother ever!”

 

Frigga smiled at her sweet son. Thor was ever the hell raiser yet his kindness was his best quality.

 

“I know that you will protect your baby brother or sister with your life, sweetie.” She kneeled to give her blonde son a hug and cherished the moment when she felt him lean into it.

 

“Mummy, look at my boat!” Her first born cried out; showing her a Titanic replica, impeccably assembled.

 

“Baldur, this is beautiful. I am very proud of your efforts.”

 

“I’m going to give it to our baby when it comes.”

 

“That’s a lovely thought, my little man. Do you know what I think you show do?”

 

“What, Mummy?”

 

“Well, I think you should keep your boat safe in your room until the baby is old enough to play with it without breaking it. Babies like to throw things on the floor and they do break things accidentally.”

 

“You’re right, mummy. I’m going to wait and I’ll give the boat to the baby when it’s old like me.”

 

Frigga loved her little man. Baldur was a studious boy and he had skipped a year in school. He was the defender of the weak, a born protector. Her last child will be good hands having Baldur and Thor as elder siblings.

 

“Mummy? Why is water falling from you?” Thor yelled curiously.

 

Oh no! Not when she was alone with the children. This was not happening. It’s too early. I am not due for another two weeks! Odin is at a congress in Glasgow! She could not show her boys she was panicking.

 

“Thor, Baldur, do you want to play a game?”

 

“Yes mummy!” They yelled in unison.

 

“The first one to the phone to ring Auntie Eir will be a rotten egg.” A contraction hit and Frigga struggled not to cry out.

 

“Eir, mummy is peeing water!” Frigga groaned audibly at Thor’s frankness.

 

“Here, Thor, give the phone to mummy, auntie Eir will save her.”

Thor huffed unhappily but gave the telephone to his mother: “I can save mummy by myself.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. I want you to go play in the living room while I talk with your auntie.”

 

Frigga waited until the French doors closed before letting out a strangled scream.

 

“Eir! My contractions are ten minutes apart. I need to get to the hospital right now! I can’t leave the boys by themselves. I don’t know what to do. I had a birthplan, Eir!”

 

“Breathe, Frigg. I will be right over with Sif and Heimdall. Can you hang on? How dilated are you?”

 

“I’m a pediatric surgeon, Eir not an obstetrician, I did not measure myself. I know that my baby will come out soon and I need help. How long will it take for you to get here?”

 

“Not very long at all, we were on our way for a playdate. We’re just entering your driveway.”

 

“Oh thank the Norns!” Frigga finally let the phone fall to the floor before collapsing on one of the island stools.

 

The pain was getting sharper as each contraction racked through her body and she was focusing on managing her distress. 

 

She opened her eyes and watched as Sif’s stormy blue eyes tried to assess the situation. The five year old leaped on the chair beside Frigga and yelled:

 

“Auntie Frigga! I will slay the water dragon inside of you.”

 

“Baby, auntie Frigga is not possessed by a dragon, she is having a baby.” The adults laughed, Frigga included.

 

“Darling, why don’t go you go in the playroom? I am sure Thor will be very happy to spend time with you.” The little girl did not hesitate as she loved Baldur and Thor to pieces.

 

“Are you ready to leave, Frigg? You wouldn’t want to give birth to the littlest Odinson in the car, would you? Dearest husband here will mind the children.”

 

“I aim to please, miladies.” The handsome man assured them. “Go on; bring us back a beautiful baby, Frigg.”

 

“I will try…” Frigga started rubbing her stomach in circles to soothe the pain. “Let’s go now!”

 

“One, two, three, push! Come On Frigga, one more time!” 

 

“Eir! Shut her up. I cannot do this without Odin! He should be here!”

 

“Prepare to push, Frigga. One, two, three, Go push! You’re almost there. I can see some hair!”

 

“Move over, Eir!” A gruff voice sounded in the sterile room. Frigga renewed her efforts. He came!

 

“My love, at the next contraction, break my hand if you have too but we need one good push.” 

 

Frigga pushed from within, channelling all the strength she possessed and felt her baby’s head emerged. She’d won the battle.

 

“The head is out, honey. Come now, hold on and one last time.” Frigga’s body was pumping adrenaline. She was so ready to see her little boy or girl.

 

“Now!” Odin urged her on.

 

She pushed and she felt her child enter the world. The doctor cleared the baby’s airways until a cry sound out.

 

“It’s a miracle.” Odin whispered. He dreamed that perhaps he would be gifted with a little girl but he never dared to hope.

 

“My little dove.” Frigga cradled her little girl tenderly. 

 

Frigga was feeding their daughter who was wrapped into a pink blanket Bestla had knitted (just in case). The thrice mother chuckled. It turns out that the Irish genes ran strong in this little one. She was the living image of Fiach Hannigan and Bestla Borson. It’s been one day since her birth and Odin and Frigga were head over heels in love with their little bundle of joy.

 

Odin had gone to the house to shower and pick up their boys. It will be the first official meeting of the Odinson family. 

 

“Mummy! Mummy! I missed you like that!” Thor stated while using his little arms as measuring sticks.

 

“Is that our baby sister, mummy? She’s pretty like Granny.” Baldur said quietly while peering at his sister with a gentle smile.

 

Odin deposited a kiss on his wife and daughter’s brow before inviting the boys to join them on the hospital bed.

 

“Baldur, Thor, this is your little sister. She is yours to cherish, to protect and to love. You will be her knights in shining armor. Will you honor your responsibilities towards your sister?”

 

“Yes, father.” Baldur said solemnly.

 

“Always, daddy” Thor pledged with a hand upon his heart.

 

The baby suddenly reached out to brush Thor’s nose with her delicate phalanges and Thor melted.

 

“I love you sister always and forever.”

 

Frigga nodded and Odin pursued on.

 

“Welcome to the world, Loki Aisling Odinson!”

 

“Hurrah, Loki!” Thor cried out!

 

Loki wailed in response to the noise. 

 

Life has just gotten a little crazier for the Odinsons.

**Author's Note:**

> Datter (daughter)  
> Nok (enough)  
> Nei (No)  
> Datter, Jeg fornekte deg (Daughter, I disown you)  
> søte drømmer (Sweet dreams)  
> Tá grá agam duit (I love you) -Irish Gaelic  
> Is tú mo rogha (You are my chosen one)-Irish Gaelic  
> Til Valhall (To Valhalla)
> 
>  
> 
> I deeply apologize if the translations are not completely accurate. I based myself on Norwegian-English dictionaries.
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive feedback and enjoy.
> 
> English is my second language, French is my mother tongue, so I'm aware that my vocabulary or use of grammar is not that great. Thank you for being understanding.


End file.
